


Praecipitium

by TheWild



Series: Amorabundus [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, Skypiea, adds onto the silencium series, afraid of heights, fluffy moment, you don't speak the language, zoro is a good lad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWild/pseuds/TheWild
Summary: You are afraid of heights and not ready to fall through a cloud just yet.Set in Skypiea.





	Praecipitium

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Skypiea. You don't speak Japanese.

The ‘ride’ to Skypiae wasn’t exactly healthy for you- the fact that you’d flown into the air left your stomach turning and your mind in shambles. You didn’t even notice you had slowed down because of the sheer terror occupying your very being while you clung to the railing of the ship.

Around you there was nothing but excitement, though, while everyone got off without fear.

Had they forgotten Usopp almost fell through the air?!

Slumping down, your face knocked against the wood softly.

You did feel Robin’s hand on your shoulder, giving you a supporting pat before she also jumped ship- quite literally. You managed to look up again and stared at the waves softly bouncing around. There was a soft breeze and though it felt like a warmer place, you couldn’t get yourself to think of this as a vacation.

Zoro was still on the ship- giving you a funny look because you looked funny draping yourself along the railing all dramatic. When you heard him come over- black boots thumping against the railing on a leisurely walk- you did manage to sit up a bit straighter. The scenery was gorgeous- large trees and greenery spreading along the beach. The combination of the white shades of cloud gave it a supernatural feel.

He squatted down in front of you and tapped you on the head with a scowl on his face- you managed to learn along your adventures that his scowl wasn’t necessary meant to be angry, his face just seemed stuck doing that.

Tentatively, you stood up in unison with him and robotically marched over to the edge of the ship- and when you were there, immediately turned, ready to go back inside the kitchen.

He wouldn’t have any of that.

Without hesitation or any regard for your personal space- something you’d given up because no Strawhat really knew what that meant- he picked you up by your waist and slung you over the railing. The indecent shriek you released made him tense up only a little- your hands clinging to his really toned arms revealed that he wasn’t even using most of his strength to keep you dangling there.

He looked down at your nails digging into his skin and then back up to your contorted face as you tried to make sure he couldn’t drop you- no matter what.

An amused grunt left his mouth and in quick succession, a distressed growl left yours. Seemingly understanding he put you back on the railing and took off his shoes before he jumped down himself, the water not even reaching the scars on his legs.

You practically whimpered because you were now left alone on the ship in the air. Defeated, you turned back to the wood and started pouting as if you were a lost child.

“Allez.”

You turned to him with wide eyes. Had Robin taught him that? Oh my. You couldn’t help the blush blooming on your cheeks at the sheer fact he was doing his best to speak a language you understood- no matter how botched it sounded. He was still standing in the same spot, his arms spread as if he was ready to catch someone-

Oh.

He wanted to catch you.

You looked back and forth between the ship and Zoro for a few times before finally gathering a bit of courage- or at the very least, a few bad ideas- and you leapt off of the edge, knees shaking and face sweating.

He caught you and kept you dangling up in the air, at least a foot away from the water, and you noticed how warm his chest was. He didn’t seem bothered in the least while you tried fanning your face to get rid of the blush- he didn’t react at all while he patted your head and motioned for you to put your feet down while you gave a displeased moan.

“さあ、それほど悪くはない”

You gave him a sincere smile as you slowly lowered your legs- feet jerking back at first because the water was cold. With outstretched toes you just managed to reach the cloud because of the sheer fact that Zoro was taller than you- and surprisingly, the ocean floor felt just like a bouncy ball.

Relieved, you turned to him, and soon, you were walking. You gave each other thumbs up as if to celebrate your courage.

You didn’t let go though. You didn’t want to fall through a cloud. It was scary.

I mean, falling from this height would mean the water below would just be a concrete wall and would splatter your brains all over-

You stop that train of thought with a sharp breath through your nose and a pained look on your face.

Zoro laughs at your changing mood- a warm, mocking sound.

You give him a futile slap and stumble forward- almost falling face-first into your worst nightmare when he grabs hold of you better and lifts you up like a new bride.

You feel your face burn and butterflies cause a racket in your stomach.


End file.
